Partenaires Particuliers
by Ariys
Summary: Un an après la guerre, Hermione Granger répond à une petite annonce d'un homme qui cherche à vivre "une aventure qui sorte un peu de la banalité". Fic terminée.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Partenaires particuliers est une histoire courte, de quelques chapitres seulement.

J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partenaires particuliers**

 **Chapitre 1**

Un an après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la vie reprenait peu à peu son cours. Après une période si noire, le monde magique avait vécu une petite révolution. Un mot était devenu le maître-mot des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne : Amusement. Il fallait à tout prix contrebalancer les horreurs de la guerre et sorciers et sorcières vivaient dorénavant leur vie en profitant au maximum.

La Gazette du Sorcier perdait de jours en jours ses abonnés au profit de son concurrent, un journal parodique nommé La Rizette du Sorcier.

Ginny Weasley reprenant une idée de Ron lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée avait ainsi lancé un journal humoristique se moquant de l'actualité. Le succès du magazine fut d'autant plus grand que pour une fois dans le monde sorcier, chacun pouvait s'exprimer librement puisque qu'une double page était consacrée au courrier des lecteurs. On y trouvait là divers témoignages, réclamations, blagues, mais surtout des petites annonces.

« Jeune femme demandée pour assister un magicien dans une illusion de coupage de tête. Assurance et salaire. » (La magie moldue était devenue la nouvelle lubie des sorciers).

« Ô Sybille ,

Si tu cherches un domicile,

Viens chez moi, je te montrerai mon boule

en cristal. Ma poule,

nous lierons ensemble notre avenir

si tu veux bien me revenir ».

GL.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient écroulés de rire au Chaudron Baveur en lisant cette annonce qui semblait manifestement destinée au professeur Trelawney. Les suppositions allaient bon train pour savoir qui était ce mystérieux GL.

Pourtant, une annonce parmi tant d'autres attira l'œil d'Hermione. Plus qu'une annonce, plus qu'un poème, cela semblait être une chanson.

« Je suis un être à la recherche

Non pas de la vérité

Mais simplement d'une aventure

Qui sorte un peu de la banalité

J'en ai assez de ce carcan

Qui m'enferme dans toutes ces règles

Ils me disent de rester dans la norme

Mais l'on finit par s'y ennuyer

Alors je cherche et je trouverai

Cette fille qui me manque tant

Partenaire particulier

Cherche partenaire particulière

Débloquée, pas trop timide

Et une bonne dose de savoir-faire

Vous comprendrez que de tels péchés

Parfois sont difficiles à avouer

Ils sont autour de moi si coincés

Ce n'est pas parmi eux que je trouverai

Je dois trouver de nouveaux horizons

Mais je finis parfois par tourner en rond (1)

Contacter PartenaireParticulier par hibou si vous êtes intéressée. »

Cette chanson intrigua Hermione. Ainsi, il semblerait qu'il y ait un homme quelque part qui voulait laisser exploser sa part de folie et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait envie. Hermione Granger, toujours bonne élève à Poudlard, héroïne de guerre, rêvait d'une aventure cocasse et cet homme pourrait peut-être lui donner. De plus, elle était en congé pour les trois semaines à venir, ce qui lui laissait peut-être le temps de participer à l'aventure décrite par l'auteur de l'annonce.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle quitta ses amis plus tard dans la soirée, la première chose qu'elle fit en rentrant chez elle fut d'écrire à cet inconnu pour lui exprimer son intérêt le plus vif à sa petite annonce.

3 jours plus tard, c'est une Hermione un peu stressée, mais très excitée qui attendait son « partenaire particulier » dans un café moldu dans lequel il lui avait fixé rendez-vous.

\- Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger, quelle bonne surprise !

La jeune fille eut le choc de sa vie en voyant son ancien professeur de potions qui s'asseyait tranquillement en face d'elle.

\- ….

\- Miss-je-sais-tout-qui-ne-dit-plus-rien, c'est une grande première ! Décidément, j'ai bien fait d'envoyer mon courrier à la Rizette du Sorcier, railla Severus Snape.

Un peu remise du choc, Hermione retrouva son aplomb et répondit avec un sourire en coin :

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Excusez-moi, mais quand j'ai lu l'annonce d'un sorcier qui souhaitait s'amuser, j'étais loin de penser qu'il s'agissait de vous.

\- Oh je vois bien ce que vous voulez dire Miss, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'une jeune femme qui passe son temps à apprendre par cœur des livres connaisse le sens du mot s'amuser.

« Décidément, Snape n'a rien perdu de son sens aigu du sarcasme » constata Hermione.

\- Ecoutez-moi, reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, j'ai bien conscience que la situation vous semble saugrenue, elle l'est également pour moi, mais mon annonce était très sérieuse. J'ai besoin d'une partenaire. Parmi toutes les réponses que j'ai eues, la vôtre est celle que j'ai retenue car le contenu de votre lettre correspondait à la personne dont j'ai besoin. Aurais-je su que vous en étiez l'auteure, je n'aurais certainement pas donné suite, mais puisque nous sommes là tous les deux et que je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre dans cette histoire ridicule, je suppose que vous ferez l'affaire.

Severus Rogue qui avait besoin d'aide pour une mystérieuse aventure, cela semblait prometteur aux yeux de la jeune femme, et malgré les _douces_ paroles de son ancien professeur, la curiosité fut plus forte que tout et elle demanda :

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Savez-vous chanter Miss Granger ?

\- Chanter ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Miss, je ne vous demande pas répéter bêtement ce que je dis, si j'avais eu besoin d'un perroquet, c'est à une animalerie que je me serais adressé, s'énerva le Serpentard.

Je me suis inscrit à un concours de chant qui aura lieu dans une semaine. Seulement, il n'y avait de la place que dans la catégorie duo, j'ai donc besoin d'une chanteuse. Donc je répète ma question, savez-vous chanter ?

Un concours de chant ? Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire tellement l'idée d'un Severus Snape chanteur, participant à un concours était déroutante.

\- Granger, menaça Snape, je vous interdis de vous moquer, et je vous interdis de parler de tout ça à quiconque. Est-ce-bien clair ?

\- Oui, oui très clair. Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais je vais de surprises en surprises aujourd'hui. Pour ce qui est du chant, je crois chanter assez juste, mais je ne pense pas avoir une belle voix.

\- Bien, j'en jugerai par moi-même. Venez, j'ai un appartement dans le quartier.

« Triple Buse, voilà qu'il m'invite chez lui maintenant. Dans quelle galère, je me suis encore fourrée ? » Hermione hésitait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de chanter en public, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire humilier par son ancien professeur. Ses années à Poudlard lui avaient suffi.

\- Alors, on a peur Miss ? ricana Snape. Qu'en est-il donc du si célèbre courage des Gryffondors ?

\- Attendez, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser avant.

\- Et l'esprit d'aventure Miss ? Je croyais que vous aviez envie de vivre une aventure différente, ironisa l'homme en citant une phrase de sa réponse à son annonce. Suivez-moi, chantez quelque chose. Si ce que j'écoute est bon, je vous prends comme partenaire. Sinon, vous partez, avec votre promesse de ne rien révéler et nous en resterons là.

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, Hermione accepta donc d'aller chez lui.

* * *

(1) Il s'agit de la chanson « Partenaire Particulier ».

 **Note de l'auteur :** Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je débute dans l'écriture, donc toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues car elles me permettront de m'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à _mel27270_ , _Angel-ina66200_ , _darkcorbeau_ , _Lola66_ et _Allersia_ pour leurs gentilles reviews. Ça m'a fait très plaisir.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

L'appartement était propre, lumineux et blanc, ce qui surprit un instant la jeune femme. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de noir, du vert foncé et de l'argent.

« Visiblement, je ne connais que la partie visible de l'iceberg Snape » reconnut-elle.

Le Serpentard la guida jusqu'à une pièce visiblement dédiée à la musique. Un piano à queue trônait majestueusement au milieu de la salle. Un sofa en cuir noir était adossé au fond de la pièce et plusieurs guitares étaient suspendues au mur. Près de la porte étaient posées toutes sortes de percussions. Elle alla se placer devant un pupitre sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs partitions superposées. La première était intitulée _Snow_. Hermione appréciait Les Red Hot Chili Peppers mais elle fut étonnée de constater que visiblement, Severus Snape aimait ce groupe également.

« Je vais devoir laisser tous mes préjugés de côté » s'amusa-t-elle.

Vous connaissez ? demanda ce dernier. Si c'est le cas, allez-y chantez là.

« Droit au but, comme toujours, finalement, il n'a pas totalement changé », songea Hermione. Puis elle s'exécuta.

D'abord à capella, puis elle fut accompagnée sur le refrain par Snape qui s'était installé au piano.

« Nom d'une gargouille, y-a-t'il seulement quelque chose pour lequel cette foutue Gryffondor ne soit pas douée ? »

Car Hermione avait effectivement une très belle voix. Elle avait une voix douce, suave et aigue, et la jeune femme chantait avec une facilité déconcertante. Emportée par l'émotion suggérée par les paroles, elle oubliait où elle se trouvait et chantait avec toute son âme.

Sur le dernier couplet, Severus joignit sa voix à la sienne. Lui avait un ton beaucoup plus grave, une voix rocailleuse par moments.

Elle c'était la douceur, lui l'aspérité.

La jeunesse et l'expérience.

Une femme et un homme.

Unis.

Par leurs voix.

Après quelques secondes de silence à la fin de la chanson, Snape se leva subitement, sortit de la pièce laissant Hermione seule, perturbée par son comportement.

Il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, brandissant un parchemin et tendant une plume à la jeune femme. Il s'agissait d'un contrat de confidentialité en bonne et due forme, dans lequel elle devait s'engager à ne pas dire à qui que ce soit que le Maître de Potions chantait et faisait de la musique.

« Il a détesté ma prestation. Evidemment, lui est tellement doué, il a besoin de quelqu'un à son niveau. » le cœur de la Gryffondor se serra à cette idée. Elle avait réellement apprécié chanter avec lui.

\- Vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin de signer un contrat pour accepter de ne rien divulguer.

\- Vous comprendrez, Miss, que je ne sois pas vraiment du genre à faire confiance à quiconque, soupira l'homme en noir.

Hermione se rappela les souvenirs qu'il avait donné à Harry dans la cabane hurlante après l'attaque de Nagini. « Une enfance constituée de coups et de violence, un harcèlement pendant son adolescence, un rôle d'espion presque toute sa vie d'adulte. Effectivement, la confiance ne doit pas être son point fort. »

Elle s'exécuta donc, puis rendit la plume à son propriétaire et sortit de la pièce.

\- Où croyez-vous donc aller comme ça ?

\- J'ai signé le contrat, vous m'avez dit que si je ne convenais pas, je m'en irais avec la promesse de ne rien révéler.

\- Miss Granger, pour une femme si intelligente, vous pouvez être stupide par moments. Cela doit être l'influence de Potter et Weasley sans aucun doute, répondit Severus Snape. N'avez-vous donc rien ressenti pendant que vous chantiez ? C'était magni – heu – plutôt bien, se reprit-il. (Après tout, Snape reste Snape). J'aimerais que vous acceptiez de vous présenter avec moi à ce concours.

\- Si, j'ai trouvé cela beau, mais je connais peu de choses dans la musique, alors j'ai du mal à me juger dans ce domaine. Mais c'est avec grand plaisir que je participerai au concours avec vous, souffla Hermione.

« 2 compliments d'un coup venant de lui, c'est inattendu. Dire que durant toute ma scolarité je voulais l'impressionner et que je n'y suis jamais parvenue… Si j'avais su, j'aurais poussé la chansonnette dans les cachots de Poudlard ».

\- Bien. Finalement, ce concours sera peut-être moins une corvée que ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-il.

Avant que la Gryffondor ait pu lui demander pourquoi il s'était inscrit alors qu'il considérait que c'était une corvée, il lui présenta une partition d'une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Attrapant une guitare, il se mit à chanter.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, il a une voix tellement hmm tellement virile ! » Elle en était certaine, durant les jours à suivre, elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Totalement impressionnée, Hermione n'écouta pas les paroles de la chanson, mais elle apprécia énormément la mélodie.

\- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Snape à la fin de la chanson.

\- J'aime beaucoup. Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à comment la transformer en duo ?

\- J'ai quelques idées, mais j'attendais de rencontrer ma partenaire pour en discuter avec elle. Je pense que d'abord, il serait bien de vous familiariser avec la chanson. Vous avez accès à de la technologie moldue chez vous ?

\- Oui, je n'oublie pas le monde d'où je viens, sourit Hermione.

Severus lui donna alors l'enregistrement de la chanson qu'il venait de chanter. Il fut ensuite convenu d'un rendez-vous le lendemain matin chez lui pour travailler sur le morceau.

La jeune femme rentra chez elle, pensive. Son ancien professeur lui avait donné matière à réflexion. Elle mangea rapidement, se doucha et écouta la musique avant de dormir. Sa poitrine se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point les paroles de la chanson collaient à la peau de Snape. Il n'avait visiblement pas choisi cette musique au hasard.

« La guerre n'a pas laissé que des cicatrices visibles » pensa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

 **Hurt** (2)

I hurt myself today ( _Je me suis blessé aujourd'hui_ )

To see if I still feel ( _pour voir si je ressens encore quelque chose_ )

I focus on the pain ( _je me concentre sur la douleur_ )

The only thing that's real ( _la seule chose qui soit réelle_ )

The needle tears a hole ( _l'aiguille déchire un trou_ )

The old familiar sting ( _cette vieille piqûre si familière_ )

Try to kill it all away ( _j'ai essayé de la faire disparaître_ )

But I remember everything ( _mais je me rappelle de tout_ )

What have I become ( _Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu_ )

My sweetest friend ( _ma chère amie_ )

Everyone I know goes away ( _tous ceux que j'ai connu ont disparu_ )

In the end ( _finalement_ )

And you could have it all ( _et tu pourrais l'avoir)_

My empire of dirt ( _mon empire de misère_ )

I will let you down ( _je te laisserai tomber_ )

I will make you hurt ( _je te ferai mal_ )

I wear this crown of thorns ( _Je porte cette couronne d'épines_ )

Upon my liar's chair ( _assis sur ma chaise de menteur_ )

Full of broken thoughts ( _plein de rêves brisés_ )

I cannot repair ( _que je ne peux réparer_ )

Beneath the stains of time ( _sous les tâches du temps_ )

The feelings disappear ( _les sentiments disparaissent_ )

You are someone else ( _tu es quelqu'un d'autre_ )

I am still right here ( _je suis toujours ici_ )

What have I become ( _Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu_ )

My sweetest friend ( _ma chère amie_ )

Everyone I know goes away ( _tous ceux que j'ai connu ont disparu_ )

In the end ( _finalement_ )

And you could have it all ( _et tu pourrais l'avoir_ )

My empire of dirt ( _mon empire de misère_ )

I will let you down ( _je te laisserai tomber_ )

I will make you hurt ( _je te ferai mal_ )

If I could start again ( _Si je pouvais recommencer_ )

A million miles away ( _Un million de miles plus loin_ )

I would keep myself ( _Je me préserverais_ )

I would find a way ( _Je trouverais une issue_ )

* * *

(2) Il s'agit de la chanson _Hurt_ , reprise par Johnny Cash.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Les chansons de l'histoire n'existaient pas forcément si l'on se considère que l'histoire se passe en 1999 (JK Rowling indique que la guerre s'est finie en 1998). J'ai choisi les chansons qui m'inspiraient, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup _Lady Volderine_ et _Eileen1976_ pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et c'est encourageant pour écrire la suite :)

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Elle avait hâte de revoir son ancien professeur de potions pour commencer leur collaboration musicale.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner tout en fredonnant l'air que Severus avait chanté la veille. Bien que la chanson fût magnifique, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de chanter quelque chose d'aussi triste pour le concours. Elle se demandait comment l'annoncer à cet homme si sombre car elle appréhendait sa réaction.

L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré hier était différent de ses souvenirs, mais il n'en restait pas moins le terrible professeur qui l'avait méprisée lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard.

« Tiens quelle surprise, la si brave Gryffondor-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a peur de donner son avis ! »

Elle imaginait très aisément ce que l'homme en question aurait dit s'il avait été là.

« Je ne vais pas le laisser m'intimider ! »

C'est sur cette grande décision qu'elle termina de se préparer et alla au rendez-vous, bien décidée à oser tenir tête à La Chauve-Souris Des Cachots comme avait l'habitude de l'appeler Ron.

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte de l'appartement, elle frappa délicatement, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Un peu gênée et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle attendit un peu puis frappa une nouvelle fois. Seulement, elle toqua plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Curieux qu'il n'ait pas fermé sa porte à clé » songea-t-elle.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur, je suis arrivée.

Pas de réponse. Hermione commença à paniquer.

« Ohlala, je suis chez Snape, ou plutôt devant la porte de chez Snape. La porte OUVERTE de chez Snape. Si j'entre, je risque de subir une engueulade au volume sonore de 1000 pétards du Dr Flibuste, si je reste devant la porte ouverte bêtement, il va se payer ma tête ou m'engueuler parce que j'ai ouvert la porte. Sinon je referme la porte, et j'attends, mais j'aurai l'air tout aussi bête. Respire Hermione, respire ! ».

Puis, se rappelant sa résolution du petit-déjeuner, elle inspira un grand coup et se lança dans la fosse aux serpents. Ou plutôt elle entra dans l'antre de Severus Snape, mais cela revient au même n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle ne vit pas l'homme dans le couloir, ni dans le salon. Elle jeta un œil à la cuisine : personne. Alors elle décida de l'attendre dans la salle de musique. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut un choc.

Le terrifiant Serpentard était tout simplement endormi sur le canapé. Allongé sur le ventre, torse nu, en bas de pyjama, son visage était détendu, chose qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue. Il semblait avoir eu une nuit difficile : les cheveux ébouriffés, la couverture ne recouvrait que ses pieds et son pantalon avait glissé sur ses hanches, ce qui laissait apparaître le haut de son caleçon.

« Pas possible Snape porte un caleçon jaune ! » cette information fit glousser la jeune femme.

Pensant que finalement, il était plus sage d'attendre tranquillement qu'il se réveille dans le salon car il n'aimerait pas être surpris dans son sommeil, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. C'est ce moment que choisit l'homme pour se réveiller. Stupéfait par la présence d'Hermione, il se leva précipitamment, mais s'emmêla les pieds dans la couverture. Il glissa sur le sol et dans sa chute, son pantalon tomba sur ses genoux dévoilant totalement son caleçon.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé qu'un jour elle réveillerait Snape. Elle n'aurait jamais cru non plus qu'il portait des sous-vêtements de couleur, lui qui s'habille toujours en noir. Mais par-dessus-tout, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il avait un caleçon jaune avec une tête de canard imprimée sur le fessier. La surprise fut plus forte que la peur que lui inspirait le personnage en face d'elle et elle explosa de rire.

\- GRANGER MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ? QUI VOUS A AUTORISE A ENTRER PETITE SOTTE ? vociféra Severus ne supportant pas d'être dérangé dans son intimité. De plus la garce se moquait de lui ouvertement.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, bredouilla la jeune femme impressionnée. Nous avions rendez-vous ce matin et …

\- Pas d'excuses ! Sortez immédiatement de cette pièce, cria l'homme furieux.

Elle sortit donc, un peu honteuse, et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise du salon en attendant que Snape reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle puisse s'expliquer.

Le Serpentard bouillonnait de rage. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et n'en ressortit que 20 minutes plus tard douché et habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds. Il avait retrouvé sa froideur légendaire et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il dit :

\- Puis-je savoir de quel droit vous êtes-vous permise d'entrer chez moi sans ma permission ?

\- Je vous présente mes excuses Monsieur. Hermione décida sagement de ne pas se justifier, car connaissant l'homme en face d'elle, cela risquait d'aggraver son cas.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement plus vous retirer de points, ni vous mettre en retenue et j'ai besoin de vous pour ce duo, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, lança Snape d'un ton cassant.

Puis, changeant de sujet, il lui demanda si elle avait écouté la chanson qu'il lui avait donné la veille. Elle fut surprise, mais ravie qu'il passe si vite à autre chose. Cependant, après leur altercation, elle hésita un peu avant de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de la chanson. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le mettre encore plus en colère contre elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui expliqua qu'elle aimait beaucoup la chanson, mais qu'elle la trouvait trop sombre. Severus resta silencieux un instant puis acquiesça.

\- Avez-vous une autre idée Miss Granger ? Je vous préviens, je ne chante pas de comédies musicales ni d'airs ridicules amoureux.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça va vous plaire, prévint la jeune femme.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de musique, et elle lui fit écouter le morceau qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier demandait une certaine technique vocale et même s'il n'était pas convaincu par les paroles, Severus supposa que c'était une bonne chanson pour un concours donc il accepta.

Ils réécoutèrent 3 fois le morceau en silence et ensuite ils se mirent à travailler. Ils chantèrent tour à tour la chanson une fois, puis se répartirent les phrases. Ils firent plusieurs essais avant de trouver ce qui leur convenait le mieux. L'homme en noir tenta à plusieurs reprises de changer certains mots qu'il jugeait trop « caricaturaux et dignes d'un poème pour Sorcière-Qui-Attend-Son-Prince-Charmant-Dans-Sa-Chaumière ». « Baby » et « My friend » furent donc sujets à de grandes discussions, mais Hermione remporta le débat et il fut convenu de ne pas toucher au texte.

Ils travaillèrent donc des heures durant et ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils se donnaient tous deux des conseils sur certains passages, et le talent de musicien de Severus leur fut bien utile. Tous deux s'impressionnaient mutuellement, mais aucun n'osait l'avouer à l'autre, l'un était trop fier, et l'autre trop intimidée.

A 14 heures néanmoins la faim se fit ressentir et le propriétaire des lieux proposa un rapide déjeuner à la jeune femme. Ils mangèrent tout en parlant musique. Hermione aurait voulu poser des questions à son ancien professeur sur sa nouvelle vie.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il vive dans un quartier moldu ? Pourquoi participe-t-il à ce concours de chant alors qu'il en a parlé comme d'une corvée la veille ? »

Mais elle garda ses questions pour elle. Pas question de réveiller la fureur de Snape.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à l'apprentissage de diverses techniques de chant et de respiration. Severus fut plus pédagogue avec Hermione que lorsqu'il lui enseignait les potions à Poudlard. La jeune femme était ravie d'apprendre autant. Son professeur connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la musique et était incroyablement doué.

Ils se quittèrent en se fixant un rendez-vous pour le lendemain à la même heure et Severus se fit la promesse que cette fois-ci il serait réveillé lorsqu'elle arriverait.

* * *

 **Alors vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

 _darkcorbeau_ : Merci pour ton commentaire, tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, mais pour savoir pourquoi Severus participe au concours, il va falloir attendre le prochain ;)

 _Lady Volderine_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

 _Angel-ina66200_ : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé. Pour connaître la chanson, il va falloir attendre encore un peu ...

 _Noumea_ : Merci pour tes commentaires, c'était très agréable à lire !

 _Eileen1976_ : Merci beaucoup ! Chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui et tu vas voir que leur collaboration n'est pas si facile que ça ;)

 _Lolo66_ : Ça fait très plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire :) Merci beaucoup !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Deux jours plus tard, le nouveau duo de chanteurs avait beaucoup progressé. Snape donnait d'excellents conseils à Hermione et cette dernière avait peu à peu pris de l'assurance. Elle se permettait même de glisser quelques remarques par-ci par-là et ses interventions étaient toujours très pertinentes.

Néanmoins, l'interprétation de la chanson leur posait problème. Tous les deux étant perfectionnistes, ils voulaient faire quelque chose de parfait. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient donc du mal à lâcher prise lorsqu'ils chantaient.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de répéter une n-ème fois, Severus s'énerva.

\- Cela ne sert à rien. On répète encore et encore, et le résultat est pathétique, cracha-t-il.

Pathétique était certainement un qualificatif trop fort, mais Hermione reconnaissait qu'ils pouvaient grandement s'améliorer. Il était 15 heures, ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied depuis qu'elle était arrivée le matin à 9 heures, et pourtant le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur des efforts fournis.

« Lorsque nous chantons ensemble, on dirait deux coquilles vides qui s'évertuent à paraîtres remplies pour faire bonne mesure » songea-t-elle.

L'homme en noir décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Ils allèrent dans le salon où il leur servit du thé sans prononcer un mot. La jeune femme rompit alors le silence en déclarant courageusement :

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à s'imprégner des paroles de la chanson et à se les approprier. Vous avez des préjugés à mon égard, et j'en ai également à votre encontre, mais il faut que nous arrivions à les mettre de côté. Lorsque nous chantons, nous devons oublier tout ça. Ce n'est pas la jeune Gryffondor agaçante et le professeur Serpentard désagréable qui chantent. C'est un duo, une femme et un homme qui racontent une histoire. Nous devons être nous-mêmes.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un hibou express arriva à cet instant et interrompit la discussion. Naturellement, Snape pensa que celui-ci lui était adressé et ne vérifia pas le destinataire avant de lire le message.

« Miss Granger,

Nous avons été informés de votre refus de faire paraître publiquement votre _Traité Sur La Régénération Sanguine Des Cellules Magiques_. Nous pensons néanmoins que votre travail devrait être publié, c'est pourquoi nous nous permettons d'insister. Seriez-vous disponible en fin d'après-midi pour que nous en discutions ?

C. Heskow, Fondateur de _La Revue des Sciences._ »

Le contenu du courrier mit l'homme dans une colère excessive.

\- Est-ce-que vous pouvez m'expliquer ceci ? demanda-t-il furieusement à la Gryffondor en lui tendant le courrier.

Surprise, la jeune femme s'empara de la lettre à son tour. Son contenu ne l'étonnait guère, mais elle n'appréciait pas la réaction de Snape.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! réagit-elle.

Severus lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle se sentit malgré tout obligée de se justifier :

\- Cette année, en parallèle de mon métier, j'ai suivi des cours du soir à l'Université Post-Poudlard et j'ai fait des recherches sur la biologie des êtres magiques. J'ai rédigé quelques théories lors de mon temps libre et un de mes professeurs est tombé dessus, et a envoyé mon essai à La Revue des Sciences. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit publié. J'ai mis du temps à casser mon image de « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », et je n'ai pas envie que l'on me perçoive à nouveau de cette façon sans chercher à me connaître réellement. De plus, la recherche biologique n'est pas un domaine qui intéresse les sorciers. Il est donc inutile que je laisse mon travail paraître dans cette revue.

\- Vous osez me parler de « être nous-mêmes » et vous refusez de publier le résultat de vos recherches scientifiques ! Incroyable ! s'emporta l'homme en noir.

\- De quel droit osez-vous me juger ? s'indigna Hermione.

-Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'être sincère avec vous-même, comment voulez-vous que je le sois avec vous ? Sérieusement Miss Granger, où est passée la jeune fille au caractère fort, celle avide de partager ses connaissances, celle pour qui l'honnêteté intellectuelle était une valeur fondamentale ? Vous me décevez, fulmina Snape.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, se révolta la Gryffondor.

\- C'est fini, ça ne sert à rien de continuer ce pseudo-duo, nous n'arriverons à rien. Je laisse tomber, ce n'était de toute façon pas une bonne idée dès le départ cette histoire de concours. Je me suis trompé sur votre compte, l'interrompit l'homme.

Ce dernier quitta alors l'appartement brutalement et claqua la porte en sortant. Hermione resta seule, hébétée par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se trouvait encore dans le salon de son ancien professeur, en proie à une intense réflexion. Les mots de Snape tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort.

Le jour elle travaillait au Ministère de la Magie et traitait des dossiers qui ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement. Mais elle était estimée pour cela. Le soir, elle s'activait autour de recherches qui la passionnaient, et elle s'estimait pour cela.

Elle avait du mal à éclaircir ses pensées. Réussirait-elle à assumer complétement la vraie Hermione ? Sa vie actuelle lui suffisait-elle ?

Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle avait voulu participer à l'aventure proposée par l'homme de l'annonce de la Rizette du Sorcier parce qu'elle s'ennuyait dans sa vie et voulait faire quelque chose de différent.

Alors elle se leva et transplana directement dans les bureaux de _La Revue des Sciences_. Elle fut reçue par l'expéditeur de courrier qui lui était parvenu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ils discutèrent longuement, et elle donna de bon cœur son autorisation pour la publication de ses recherches.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle avait l'impression que les barrières qu'elle s'était elle-même mise à la fin de la guerre avaient enfin cédées. Libérée, elle était libérée.

Elle repensa alors à Severus.

« Pas question que je le laisse abandonner. Il faut que je m'explique avec lui. »

La nuit était tombée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de retourner dans le quartier moldu où habitait son ancien professeur. Il n'était pas dans son appartement, alors elle le chercha dans les rues voisines.

Elle retrouva finalement l'homme dans un bar moldu, assis seul dans un coin et visiblement éméché. Elle se demanda rapidement combien de grammes d'alcool il avait dans le sang.

\- Ah vous m'avez trouvé Miss Granger. Vous en avez mis du temps. Je pensais que vous alliez vous précipitez à ma poursuite pour essayer d'arranger les choses en bonne Gryffondor que vous êtes, ironisa-t-il.

\- J'ai accepté la publication de mes recherches. Vous aviez raison, reconnu-t-elle.

\- Comme souvent, railla Snape.

\- Combien de verres avez-vous bu Monsieur ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre problème maudite Gryffondor, bougonna Severus.

L'alcool délie les langues et Severus Snape n'échappait pas à la règle. Il ne réfléchissait plus clairement et à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il commença un long monologue :

\- Je viens souvent ici. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas rare que je reste jusqu'à la fermeture alors j'ai mis en place une stratégie digne d'Albus Dumbledore ! Au fil de la soirée, je me rapproche peu à peu du comptoir derrière lequel se trouve le patron. Un peu avant la fermeture, je lui demande comment il va et ensuite le reste se fait tout seul. Primo, il se plaint. Secundo, il prend sa meilleure bouteille de whisky. Tertio, j'acquiesce à tout ce qu'il dit. Je ne vous cache pas Miss Granger que c'est l'étape la plus importante : je n'ai qu'à faire des brefs hochements de tête, marmonner par-ci par-là, et il me sert des verres. C'est une méthode sûre, qui a prouvé son efficacité au fil du temps.

\- Enfin, se reprit-il, disons qu'elle avait prouvé son efficacité jusqu'à ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour parler du concours. Lorsque vous êtes partie, j'étais décontenancé. Vous m'aviez surpris, car je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que vous répondiez à mon annonce. Lorsque nous avons chanté ensemble la première fois, j'ai été subjugué par votre voix, et la mienne s'est placée naturellement sur la vôtre. Seulement plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai été rattrapé par la réalité. Vous et moi avions jusqu'alors toujours eu des rapports tendus et je ne savais pas comment faire face à votre arrivée dans ma nouvelle vie parmi les moldus.

Je suis donc allé au bar ce soir-là et j'ai bu plus que d'habitude. Un peu avant la fermeture, il ne restait plus que le patron et moi dans le bar. J'ai voulu enlever ma veste car j'avais trop chaud. Seulement avec tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser ce que je faisais, que j'avais déjà lancé un sortilège informulé sur moi-même et je me suis retrouvé complétement nu. Heureusement, le barman était dans le même état que moi et il ne s'est pas aperçu que j'avais pratiqué la magie. Je ne retrouvais pas mes vêtements alors il m'a donné le seul habit qu'il avait à disposition : un caleçon publicitaire qui lui avait été envoyé par une marque de bière. La suite est un peu floue. Il me semble que j'ai finalement retrouvé une partie de mes vêtements, puis que je suis rentré tant bien que mal chez moi. Je me souviens ensuite avoir pris une potion anti-gueule-de-bois, puis plus rien. Du moins plus rien jusqu'au lendemain où j'ai eu la surprise de me faire réveiller par vos bons soins.

L'anecdote amusa beaucoup Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son ancien professeur parler autant. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux détendus en présence l'un de l'autre. Profitant de la situation, elle lui posa la question qui la préoccupait depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous inscrit au concours Monsieur ? Vous m'avez plusieurs fois notifié que vous n'étiez pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'y participer.

L'homme soupira. Il trouvait qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Cependant, l'alcool dans son sang fit son effet et il poursuivit :

\- Severus. Je suppose que vous pouvez m'appelez Severus. De toute façon, nous allons devoir passer tout notre temps ensemble dans les jours à venir. De plus, si nous voulons être bons dans l'interprétation de la chanson, je vais devoir vous raconter certaines choses sur moi comme vous me l'avez fait remarqué. Il semblerait, Miss, que nous allions devenir, hum, _intimes_ , déclara-t-il en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

La jeune femme rougit. L'homme alcoolisé était beaucoup plus sympathique qu'habituellement, mais le voir taquin était très perturbant. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au fait qu'il s'était retrouvé nu dans ce bar. Une vision inappropriée de l'homme sans vêtement, s'imposa dans son esprit et elle rougit encore plus. « Par Merlin, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui de cette façon ».

\- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi également par mon prénom, répondit-elle en se ressaisissant.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, il s'avère que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis inscrit Hermione.

* * *

 **Alors, à votre avis, qui a inscrit Severus ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite des révélations de Severus !

 _Eileen1976_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui heureusement que l'alcool est là pour aider Severus à se confier ;)

 _Lady Volderine_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Tu vas savoir aujourd'hui qui est la fameuse personne qui a inscrit Severus. :) Effectivement, dans cette histoire, Dumbledore est mort donc ce n'est pas lui qui a fait le coup !

 _Lolo66_ : Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :) Le titre de la chanson ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais ça va venir !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Severus se redressa sur sa chaise et commença à parler.

\- A la fin de la guerre, lorsque je me suis réveillé dans mon lit à Sainte-Mangouste, j'avais deux options. Mourir ou vivre.

J'avais miraculeusement échappé à la mort donnée par Nagini, alors choisir de mourir malgré tout aurait été un affront à tous ces combattants morts durant la guerre. J'ai donc décidé de vivre.

Ce fut un long combat. La guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était terminée. La guerre contre moi-même commençait. D'abord, j'ai dû lutter pour maintenir mon corps en vie. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais j'y suis parvenu. Ensuite, la partie la plus compliquée a commencé. Ce n'était plus avec mon enveloppe corporelle que j'étais en conflit, mais avec ma conscience. Mon corps allait de mieux en mieux, mon esprit était moins occupé par la douleur et je pensais de plus en plus à ce qu'allait devenir ma vie.

Il était hors de question que je mène encore la vie fade, sans saveur qui fut la mienne par obligation. Je regardais autour de moi, et malgré les horreurs de la guerre, je voyais des gens heureux. Le bonheur était un concept qui m'était totalement étranger. J'enviais toutes ces personnes qui avaient le sourire, qui était entourées, qui savaient discuter avec légèreté. Cependant, je ne savais pas comment faire pour y parvenir également. Cela me rendait aigre, il fallait donc que j'agisse pour changer les choses.

J'ai fini par m'apercevoir que je ne pouvais pas rester dans le monde magique. Pour la plupart des sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, malgré ma réhabilitation, je restais le mangemort, le bâtard graisseux, le professeur partial, l'assassin de Dumbledore. De plus, le monde sorcier comportait trop de souvenirs, trop de culpabilité. J'ai été enfermé dans un rôle pendant 20 longues années. Il est dur après cela d'avancer. Je devais donc quitter l'univers magique pour m'éloigner du jugement d'autrui et essayer de me construire une nouvelle vie.

« Ils sont autour de moi si coincés

Ce n'est pas parmi eux que je trouverai

Je dois trouver de nouveaux horizons

Mais je finis parfois par tourner en rond »

cita Hermione, faisant le lien avec la chanson de l'annonce.

\- 10 points pour Gryffondor, ricana Snape.

\- Excusez-moi, poursuivez, sourit Hermione amusée.

\- La solution consistait à me réfugier chez les Moldus. Enfant, pendant les vacances, j'étais envoyé par mes parents chez une cousine de mon père, afin de les laisser en paix. Cette cousine avait une fille de mon âge, Barbara, avec qui j'avais gardé de maigres contacts. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller et ayant conscience que j'avais besoin de rompre ma solitude, je suis allée chez elle à ma sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Elle m'a accueillie à bras ouverts.

Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas la personne la plus sociable du monde, ni la plus agréable, mais elle a supporté pendant trois longues semaines mes sarcasmes et ma mauvaise humeur sans broncher. Puis, un soir, j'ai été trop loin et je l'ai poussée à bout. Elle m'a alors posé un ultimatum : soit j'acceptais de me faire aider psychologiquement pour aller mieux, soit je partais de chez elle.

Seulement, j'avais trop peur de me retrouver seul à nouveau.

C'est ainsi, que, moi, Severus Snape, je me suis retrouvé les fesses sur un canapé à devoir raconter ma vie à une thérapeute. Vous imaginez bien comme j'étais enchanté.

\- Vous avez réussi à trouver un thérapeute sorcier ? demanda Hermione qui avait toujours l'esprit pratique.

\- Je vais voir une amie moldue psychologue de Barbara. Elle n'est pas au courant de l'existence de la magie, donc je m'arrange avec les détails. Selon ma cousine, l'important c'est que je dise la vérité sur le fond, peu importe la forme de mon histoire. Pour vous donner une idée, Voldemort est le chef d'un cartel de drogue et Dumbledore un vieux commissaire de police à la retraite.

\- J'imagine que le fait que vous ayez dû mentir pendant vingt ans pour survivre vous facilite grandement la tâche pour paraître convaincant face à votre psy.

\- Effectivement, ça aide, répondit laconiquement l'homme.

\- Donc c'est à cause de votre thérapie que vous êtes inscrit au concours ?

\- Oui, selon la thérapeute, mon principal problème, c'est qu'ayant joué un double jeu pendant tellement longtemps, je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Son objectif est donc de m'aider à trouver ma vraie personnalité. Un jour, elle m'a demandé quels étaient mes passe-temps. Je me voyais mal répondre « faire des potions », ou si je transpose en moldu, « cuisiner ». Je me suis alors souvenu que lorsque Barbara et moi étions enfants, son père nous apprenait la musique, et j'avais un certain talent pour cela. La psy m'a donc encouragé à jouer d'un instrument et à chanter.

Je n'avais pas fait de la musique depuis des années, mais j'ai vite retrouvé mes réflexes et la passion que j'avais pour cet art. Depuis, la musique occupe toutes mes journées. Au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte que cela m'aidait à m'exprimer. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi lorsque je chante avec vous je fais un blocage. Ma vie a fait de moi un homme spécial. Un homme brisé, un homme différent des autres. Lorsque j'interprète une chanson je me mets à nu et je crois que j'ai peur de votre jugement Hermione, confessa Severus en baissant le regard, soudainement gêné par toutes ses révélations.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Je vous estime énormément vous savez, répondit la jeune femme émue. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir peur du regard des autres. J'ai également une certaine expérience dans la difficulté d'accepter ses différences.

Leur dispute sur le courrier de _La Revue des Sciences_ leur revint en mémoire et ils esquissèrent un faible sourire.

\- Regardez-moi Severus, ajouta-t-elle.

L'homme releva la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Il plongea dans ses pupilles noisettes

et y lut la sincérité,

La candeur,

L'indulgence,

L'émotion et la compréhension.

Elle se perdit dans ses billes de charbon noir

et y lut la crainte,

La souffrance,

La résilience,

L'émotion et la compréhension.

Ils avaient tous les deux un regard brillant. Ils parlaient avec leurs yeux.

Ce moment de partage profond fut interrompu par un serveur du bar qui leur demandait de partir s'ils ne consommaient pas.

Ils quittèrent alors l'établissement, et marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Severus. L'air frais fit du bien à ce dernier, qui décuvait peu à peu. En chemin, il reprit ses explications.

\- Barbara était ravie de me voir petit à petit reprendre ma vie en main. Mais elle s'inquiétait du fait que je reste seul toute la journée. Pour me pousser à me dépasser, elle m'a inscrite à ce fameux concours. Au début j'étais très réticent à cette idée, mais ma psy m'a convaincu d'y participer. Seulement, ma cousine, dans son extrême bonté, m'a inscrite dans la catégorie duo et il fallait à tout prix que je trouve une partenaire. J'étais abonné à la Rizette du Sorcier, et j'ai donc envoyé une annonce.

\- Pourquoi avoir cherché une chanteuse parmi les sorciers alors que vous vivez dans le monde moldu ? interrogea Hermione.

\- La magie me manque. Je pratique toujours bien entendu, mais les fantaisies du monde magique me manquent. Je suis … nostalgique. J'ai envie de retourner vivre parmi les sorciers, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Ce n'est plus naturel pour moi, j'appréhende la réaction des gens. Je n'ai pas envie d'être vu comme une bête curieuse. Demander à une sorcière de chanter avec moi, ça me permettait de reprendre contact avec le monde magique en douceur. De plus, je voulais éviter d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai une chouette dans mon appartement et des chaudrons dans ma cuisine.

Ils venaient d'arriver en bas de l'immeuble de l'homme en noir. Ils auraient voulu que ce moment d'échange dure encore longtemps, mais ils n'osaient pas l'exprimer à voix haute. Ils se souhaitèrent donc maladroitement une bonne nuit.

Hermione vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de passants dans les rues et s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsque l'homme la retint. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la serra fort contre lui. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux d'aise simultanément. La jeune femme avait l'oreille collée contre la poitrine de Severus. Elle entendait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et elle se dit que c'était la plus belle musique du monde. Lui, avait le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux et respirait son odeur si apaisante.

Puis, de son index, il releva le visage de la Gryffondor vers lui et lui donna un baiser si léger qu'elle se demanda s'il était réel.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione, à demain, murmura-t-il.

Il rentra dans l'immeuble et la porte se referma derrière lui. Troublée, la jeune femme transplana chez elle la tête dans les étoiles.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt pour le prochain (et dernier) chapitre de cette histoire !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire !

 _Lady Volderine_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements tout au long des publications. C'est toujours un immense plaisir de lire tes reviews (qui me font beaucoup rire) !

 _Eileen1976_ : Merci pour tes reviews régulières, tu as raison, les confidences de Severus permettent d'avancer à grands pas dans l'histoire. Tellement vite d'ailleurs que c'est déjà la fin ;)

 _LikeAnOwl_ : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire si _particulière_ te plaise tant ! ;)

Un grand merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire ainsi qu'à celles qui l'ont mise dans leur favoris.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Les derniers jours qu'il leur restait pour répéter furent intenses. Néanmoins, il arrivait souvent que l'un ou l'autre se perde dans ses pensées. Leur baiser subsistait dans leurs pensées mais ils n'en reparlèrent jamais. Cette soirée magique qu'ils avaient vécue était gravée dans leur mémoire, cependant, elle leur semblait s'être déroulée dans une parenthèse hors du temps.

Ils avaient repris leur entraînement dès le lendemain. Chacun restant fidèle à sa propre personnalité, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Pourtant, tout avait changé.

Hermione était irrésistiblement attirée par Severus. Sa voix la faisait fondre. Son torse qu'elle savait fin et musclé lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, et ses fesses étaient tout bonnement à tomber par terre. De plus, il ne lui faisait plus peur depuis qu'elle avait perçu sa vraie personnalité durant cette fameuse soirée au bar. Bien sûr il l'impressionnait toujours autant, mais c'était de l'admiration et de non la crainte. Elle avait appris au cours des jours précédents à apprécier ses traits d'humours acérés et ses commentaires sarcastiques.

Severus, lui était complétement perturbé par Hermione. Elle avait chamboulé sa vie sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ce n'est qu'en l'embrassant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était totalement sous son charme. Sa présence à ses côtés le libérait. Elle lui donnait envie d'être meilleur. Elle l'écoutait attentivement lorsqu'ils parlaient et sa conversation était rafraichissante. Elle le comprenait et lorsque parfois il s'énervait, il suffisait qu'elle pose son regard sur lui et qu'elle lui sourit pour qu'il se calme. Quand elle chantait, il avait des frissons. De plus, elle avait des formes très … agréables à regarder et un visage d'ange.

Petit à petit, ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre et étaient finalement parvenus à l'harmonie tant recherchée pour leur duo.

...

Enfin le jour J arriva. Ils étaient tous les deux stressés. Le résultat du concours leur importait peu, ils voulaient seulement vivre cette émotion particulière que ressentent les artistes lorsqu'ils se produisent en public. Cependant, ils appréhendaient de se livrer sans pudeur devant un public et un jury.

La pression était d'autant plus grande pour l'homme que Barbara et sa famille étaient venus assister à leur prestation. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Hermione, elle, voulait donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour ne pas diminuer la performance de Severus.

Trois candidats. Il restait trois candidats et enfin ils allaient monter sur scène.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à rester en place et faisait les cent pas. L'homme en noir était impassible en apparence. Cependant au fond de lui, il n'était pas serein. Observant sa partenaire, il se détendit peu à peu. Hermione avait un effet apaisant instantané sur lui. Il aimait la façon dont elle l'écoutait. Il adorait quand elle le dévorait des yeux. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, il se sentait en confiance.

Il prit alors sa partenaire par la main, la força à s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes :

\- N'ayez crainte, tout se passera bien. Je crois en nous.

Enfin se fut leur tour et on les demanda de monter sur scène.

Dans la salle, il y avait de nombreux spectateurs venus soutenir leurs proches. Au deuxième rang se trouvait une jolie quadragénaire, brune. Snape la salua d'un bref signe de tête.

« C'est donc elle Barbara » constata Hermione.

Comme la femme en question porta son regard sur elle à ce moment-là, elle lui sourit amicalement. La jeune femme espérait mettre dans son sourire toute la reconnaissance qu'elle lui portait pour avoir aidé Severus.

Puis, l'homme s'installa au piano et commença à jouer les premières notes. Transportée par la musique, la jeune femme oublia l'endroit où elle se trouvait et commença à chanter. (3)

 **Hermione :**

You've got the words to change a nation ( _Tu as les mots pour changer une nation_ )

But you're biting your tongue ( _Mais tu te mords la langue_ )

You've spent a life time stuck in silence ( _Tu as passé une vie coincé dans le silence_ )

Afraid you'll say something wrong ( _Effrayé de dire quelque chose de travers_ )

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song ? ( _Si personne ne l'entend jamais comment va-t-on apprendre ta chanson ?_ )

So come on, come on ( _Allez viens, viens_ )

Come on, come on ( _Viens, viens_ )

 **Severus :**

You've got a heart as loud as lion ( _Tu as un coeur aussi fort que le lion_ )

So why let your voice be tamed ? ( _Alors pourquoi laisses-tu ta voix être apprivoisée ?_ )

Baby we're a little different ( _Chérie nous sommes un peu différents_ )

There's no need to be ashamed ( _Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir honte_ )

 **Hermione :**

You've got the light to fight the shadows ( _Tu as l'éclat pour combattre les ténèbres_ )

So stop hiding it away ( _Alors arrête de le cacher_ )

 **Les deux :**

Come on, Come on ( _Viens, viens_ )

 **Severus :**

I wanna sing, I wanna shout ( _Je veux chanter, je veux crier_ )

I wanna scream till the words dry out ( _J'ai envie de hurler jusqu'à ce que les mots se dessèchent_ )

So put it in all of the papers, ( _Alors mets-le dans tous les journaux_ ,)

I'm not afraid ( _Je n'ai pas peur_ )

They can read all about it ( _Ils peuvent tout lire_ )

Read all about it oh ( _Tout lire_ )

Oh-oh-oh ...

 **Les deux, en alternance :**

At night we're waking up the neighbours ( _La nuit on réveille les voisins_ )

While we sing away the blues ( _Tandis que nous chantons le blues_ )

Making sure that we remember yeah ( _S'assurant que nous nous rappelons_ )

Cause we all matter too ( _Parce ce que ça nous importe à tous aussi_ )

If the truth has been forbidden ( _Que la vérité ait été interdite_ )

Then we're breaking all the rules ( _Ensuite nous brisons les règles_ )

So come on, come on ( _Alors viens, viens_ )

Come on, come on, ( _Viens, viens_ )

Lets get the tv and the radio ( _Allons à la tv et à la radio_ )

To play our tune again ( _Jouer à nouveau notre morceau_ )

Its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events ( _Il est temps de donner un peu de temps d'antenne à notre version des événements._ )

There's no need to be afraid ( _Pas besoin d'avoir peur_ )

I will sing with you my friend ( _Je chanterai avec toi mon ami_ )

So come on, come on ( _Alors viens, viens_ )

Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people ( _Nous sommes tous merveilleux, des gens merveilleux_ )

So when did we all get so fearful ? ( _Alors quand sommes-nous tous devenus si peureux ?_ )

Now we're finally finding our voices ( _A présent nous avons finalement trouvé nos voix_ )

So take a chance, come help me sing this ( _Alors tentons notre chance, viens aide-moi à chanter ceci_ )

Ils chantaient. Ils chantaient comme jamais ils n'avaient encore chanté tous les deux. Ils chantaient les traumatismes d'une vie gâchée, d'une guerre injuste. Ils chantaient leur différence, leur besoin de reconnaissance et leur renaissance. Leurs voix se soutenaient et se supportaient l'une et l'autre, parfaite métaphore de leurs derniers jours de collaboration. Illustration exemplaire de leur futur ensemble.

Car tous les deux le savaient désormais. C'est ensemble qu'ils continueraient leur vie.

On leur aurait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé après la fin de leur prestation ce jour-là, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su répondre précisément.

Remplis d'adrénaline et d'émotions, ils avaient salué le jury, puis avaient retrouvé Barbara et sa famille qui les attendaient dehors avant de prendre connaissance quelque temps plus tard du classement des juges. Ils n'avaient pas gagné le concours, mais ils avaient été distingués par le jury et cela leur suffisait amplement.

Puis, Severus avait emmené la jeune femme dîner dans un grand restaurant. Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée et avaient finalement savouré leur relation naissante de la plus ancienne façon qui soit.

...

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hermione retrouva son homme comme chaque soir depuis la fin du concours.

\- Comme tu es élégant, lui dit-elle en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit l'homme en lui adressant ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant.

Il était néanmoins anxieux :

\- Est-ce-que tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Severus, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as posé cette question depuis que je t'ai annoncé la nouvelle. Ma réponse reste malgré tout la même. Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Non, ce n'est pas parce que ce soir je présente mes recherches devant tout le gratin scientifique et politique des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne que cela t'empêche de venir me soutenir. Car oui, j'ai besoin que tu viennes, et non ta présence ne me nuira pas. Oui, c'est le moment parfait pour ton grand retour dans le monde magique. Dernier point : si finalement tu décides de ne pas venir, je transforme la couleur de tous tes sous-vêtements en jaune canari.

La tirade fit sourire l'homme en noir. Hermione le connaissait si bien. Il l'embrassa à lui couper le souffle.

\- Mmh, Severus, finalement, j'ai un autre dernier point à ajouter, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il la serra davantage contre lui et lui exprima également la force de ses sentiments.

Puis, complices, ils quittèrent l'appartement et transplanèrent vers leur destin.

 **FIN.**

* * *

(3) Il s'agit de la chanson _Read all about it_ de Emeli Sandé

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !**


End file.
